


-

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: *2hyun*PWP
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	-

他今天有點生氣，忽然氣呼呼的走進房間跟我說事情，從上禮拜他不小心睡著我沒叫醒他所以沒有跟我玩到遊戲到我買禮物給他但是沒有把吊牌剪掉都說了一次，他穿著我的V領毛衣，對他來說太大了，鎖骨都看得到，衣服也只是掛在他的肩上，因為生氣所以抱著胸，使得他的線條更加明顯，但是下半身卻只穿著寬鬆的短褲？

忽然好想看他更生氣，像是生氣的小狗那樣跳腳的模樣。

我猛然把他抱起放在桌上，他有點驚訝，兇巴巴的問著我在幹嘛？我一把扯掉他的短褲，隨意套弄一下我剛剛看著他露出的肌膚就已經有些硬的慾望，沾了點口水就直接扯開他的內褲直接進去，他不由自主的驚呼一聲。

剛剛還張牙舞爪的樣子，現在大概已經舒服到腳趾都蜷曲了吧？他從一開始還稍微推著我的樣子，到現在已經輕輕拽著我的衣服，好可愛，我吻了他的額頭。

他伸腳抖掉還掛在小腿上的短褲，抬起頭有點期待的看著我，故意問著他怎麼了？他有點氣的推我一下，你不要這樣，他撒嬌著，他的手偷偷摳著我的背，好癢，我才慢慢退出，伸手脫掉剛剛只是稍微拉開他的底褲，黑色細邊的三角褲，但還是看得到他因為興奮染濕的部分。

「我喜歡你今天的打扮」  
「唔……這樣嗎？」  
「也喜歡你的內褲，所以捨不得脫掉」

他紅透的臉蛋更紅了，他害羞的摟住我的肩膀，送上香甜的吻，我伸手摸了摸他的慾望，他發出舒服的呼嚕聲，他的內壁分泌著液體歡迎著我，也把我的器官往更裡面帶。

「為什麼這麼可愛？你的這裡跟你人一樣可愛」  
「才沒有……」

我伸手滑進毛衣裡面，觸摸著他的圓滾的胸，我捧著、揉著、捏揉著，他自己也伸手撈起毛衣讓我撫摸的更順利，幾乎是邊吻著他邊疼愛著他的乳房，他有些喘地看著我，眼眶都濕潤了，或許發現我想要出去的意圖，他的肉壁箍緊了我的慾望，舒服到差點繳械，這副纏人的身軀。

「換個姿勢讓你更舒服，喜歡我揉你吧？」  
「喜歡……」  
「等下接吻會比較辛苦，所以…」話都還沒說完他就主動吻了上來。

抱著他從書桌上下來，讓他背對著我，讓他手扶著桌上，主動翹起的姿勢讓人實在很想好好疼愛，漂亮的腰窩非常明顯，剛剛已經被進入過得小穴還收縮著，只想趕快再度進入這個迷人的身軀。

一手扣著他的腰讓我們更緊貼，他的臀肉貼著我的大腿，一手如約定般繼續撫弄著他的胸口，伸手放到他的口裡，他的舌頭主動纏著我的手指，雙手一起捏揉著他的乳尖，他甜蜜的呻吟著，我也越頂越深，他的呼吸漸漸變得急促，我也轉而進攻讓他舒服的位置，他嚶喃著快到了，我也把手下移到他的慾望位置。

「先去吧，沒關係的」  
「可是想跟你一起……！」

在射出之前我先退出了，跟他面對面捧著慾望一起達到高潮，他有點瞪大眼睛的看著我這麼做，我抱著坐回椅子上，他伸手脫掉我的上衣，玩弄著我萎下去的慾望，臉上的表情有點意猶未盡。

「為什麼不射進來？」  
「太突然了，怕你不喜歡」  
「我都沒有拒絕你了……這次要射在裡面喔，我喜歡你射我的感覺」  
「我也喜歡留在裡面」

他又撩起衣服明示我要做什麼，當我含住他微硬的乳頭時，他滿足的嘆了一口氣。

「這裡也在等著你……」他拉著我的手引導著我進入更深只屬於我跟他的樂園。

實在愛極他這種模式全開的模樣，毫無保留地只在我眼前展現的樣子。

抱著他到床上，他的毛衣也被我脫掉，頭髮散亂在枕頭上，美極了。

抱著他想要去洗澡，但是沒忍住在浴室又做了一次，他有點哭著射出稀薄的精液，我有點抱歉的哄著他，對不起今天是不是太激烈了，為什麼只是有點抱歉呢，是因為他雖然軟腳了但是還是踮起腳尖。

「還想要跟你就做更多次……」  
「這裡都會痛了吧？不要了，鍾炫吶」  
「還裝的下……我喜歡你在裡面勝過從前面……」

他低著頭羞赧地說不出更多的話來，我抽出慾望，把他抱進懷裡，緊緊的。

「我好像把之前更喜歡你了」  
「你已經很喜歡我了啊……？」  
「今天比昨天更喜歡，明天也會把今天更喜歡」  
「嗚，真的嗎？」

他埋在我的肩窩蹭著，想要把他再帶回床上疼愛，我用浴巾把我們抱起來，跌跌撞撞的回到床上，把他抱在懷裡吻著。

「旼炫吶，不可以」他趴在我胸口上忽然說著。  
「什麼？」我忽然有點惱火，剛剛才說想要，怎麼又忽然講出拒絕的話語？  
「你不可以只喜歡我，要愛我才可以」他勾起嘴角笑著，「給我愛的話，我會很興奮哦？」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 滿久沒寫文也很久沒看文了....  
拙劣的一篇⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾


End file.
